Unwanted
by shellegirl13
Summary: Chris feels neglected so he runs away and meets a demon. Something happens that 16 years later will cause him to go back to the past.
1. New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed ones, characters from charmed or anything.  
  
Summery: Chris feels neglected because of Wyatt so he decides to run away. When he meets up with a demon that causes him to do something that he will regret for the rest of his life. 16 years of growing up with guilt he decides to go back to the past and stop himself from doing what he should have never done.  
  
Piper & Leo-Wyatt 15 and Chris 13

Phoebe & Jason-twins, Travis and Nicole 12

Paige & Glen-Sophie 10  
  
Sorry to everyone who likes Piper. I had to make her mean to Chris so that well, I won't want to give it away.

* * *

"Hey mom," 15 year old Wyatt said as he walked into the manor.  
  
"How was your game?" Piper asked Wyatt. She had been helping her other son, Chris with a project before Wyatt came in.  
  
"It was totally awesome. We won and I scored the winning touchdown." Wyatt played football for his high school. He was a jock and wicked popular. Chris on the other hand was a lot more punk. He wasn't that popular but all the girls still thought that he was hot. (I mean who doesn't)  
  
"So where having a party at Keith's house tomorrow night to celebrate our big win."  
  
'Oh great' Chris thought 'Hope there's no beer. I don't want to have to orb a drunk brother home at three in the morning again.'  
  
"Oh yea," Wyatt said "I want to show you something, Chris, throw one of those apples at me." Obediently Chris picked up an apple and threw it at his brother. Wyatt stretched his arm out and an electricity bolt came out of his hand causing the apple to explode.  
  
"Oh my god, you have a new power. Wyatt that's great," piper exclaimed getting all excited over Wyatt's new power.  
  
"It's some kind of electricity thing," Wyatt said stating the obvious on his new power.  
  
"I think it's a mix between my blowing up power and some Whitelighter thing" Piper said. Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt. He was always getting something new or somehow getting all of the attention. Phoebe walked into the manor and before she could even say anything Piper was all over her bragging about Wyatt's new power.  
  
"Oh that's cool," Phoebe said. "An electricity blowing up power. Its definitely a new one."  
  
"Isn't the power kinda evil?" Chris said finally.  
  
"What?" Piper said, not really have been paying any attention to Chris and missed what he said.  
  
"Well when you think about it, it seems more evilish mean like something a demon would have," Chris said trying not to get himself in trouble.  
  
"Chris!!! Don't you ever dare to call your brother evil ever again."  
  
"I wasn't calling him evil, I was just stating an opinion that his power looked evil!" starting to raise his voice.  
  
"Don't talk back to me mister. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth tonight. Go to your room and think about what you have done!" Piper demeaned Chris.  
  
"But I didn't d—"  
  
"Go!!" Piper yelled as Chris stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Upstairs in his room Chris put on his favorite Slipknot Cd and lay down on his bed. After a little while he heard Paige come over with her daughter Sophie to Ooo and Ahhh over Wyatt's new power, but they didn't care that he was up hear all alone for doing absolutely nothing wrong. He walked over to his radio and turned it up really loud so that the whole house shook. What could you say it was his favorite song. About three seconds later Wyatt came up stairs and orbed the Cd from the radio making the music stop.  
  
"You know," Wyatt, said "you got to get over your jealousy for me. It's not my fault that I was twice blessed, have way cooler powers than you, and mom likes me better. That's life deal with it. Oh yea by the way..." he threw the Cd in the air and blew it up with his new power. "Mom told me to tell you to turn the music off." And he walked out of the room laughing before Chris had a chance to reply.  
  
'Oh god, I swear some day that I'm going to kill that kid. I hate this house, this family, and every thing about it. I'm leaving. They probably won't even notice I'm gone. "  
  
Chris opened his window. He was thankful that there was tree right out side that he could climb down. When he was about half way down his 10-year-old cousin Sophie came in. He liked her the best.  
  
Travis and Nicole, Phoebes 12-year-old twins, well Travis liked to hang out with Wyatt even though Wyatt wouldn't let him, and Nicole, she was very hipper like all the time and into all that girly stuff like gossip and talking on the phone for hours at a time. But hey, what could he say she was a cheerleader and always surrounded by friends all the time. Sophie was more laid back, a tomboy kinda. She was the only one who paid much attention to Chris.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sophie asked. Chris climbed back in to the room.  
  
"Nowhere, I'm just leaving," he replied  
  
"Well if your leaving you got to be going somewhere."  
  
"I don't know where I'm going to. Maybe I'll go see Craig or Bianca."  
  
"Since your running away don't you think it would be a good idea to bring some food or money or cloths?" She asked  
  
"What is this twenty questions or something?" Chris asked getting a little annoyed at his cousin. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving," Chris started. "And I don't know when I will be back. I really don't want to come back. Promise me you won't tell them anything," Chris practically begged her.  
  
"Ok," she said after a few seconds of thinking. "I wont tell them a thing."  
  
Thank you thank you thank you soooo much," he replied. Chris turned around towards the window and started to climb out.  
  
"Chris?" Sophie had one more thing to tell him.  
  
"Yea?" he turned around to look at her in the eyes.

"you can always come by my house if you ever need anything,"she told him

"Thanks, thanks Sophie, that would be a big help," Chris replied. Then with the knowledge that he had one family member that really cared for him, he turned around and climbed down the tree.

* * *

Please review. This is my first fic and I want to know if you liked it or not. 


	2. Runaway

NEVER FEAR, THE SENCOND CHAPTER IS HERE!! (ok kinda corny, yea I know but I had to put it anyway)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed ones, characters from charmed or anything.  
  
NOTE:In this story Chris and Bianca are the same age. Bianca has a sister, Kiarra who is ten, and they all are Phoenixes just like there mother, Lynn.  
  
On with the story

* * *

Chris looked at his watch. It had only been 10 minutes since he left home. He was heading to Bianca's house. He walked up to the front door and knocked, Bianca answered the door. "Hey Chris, come on in."  
  
"I was wondering if I could use some ingredients to make a potion?" Chris asked.  
  
"Umm...sure, I guess, but why cant you just make it at your house? There are probably much better than the ones here."  
  
"I ran away and it would be pointless to go back," Chris told her.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, my mom's out shopping with Kiarra and I'm not supposed to make potions when she's not here considering the last time I did I almost burnt the house down," she said "but it doesn't matter, lets just make it before she gets home so I don't get in trouble."  
  
Upstairs in Bianca's room they had just finished making the potion. "Do you have a glass I can put some in to drink?" Chris asked. He had made the potion so that none of his Wightlighter family could sense him.  
  
"Sure I'll go downstairs and get one. Be right back," she answered.  
  
"Thanks" Bianca walked down stairs and went in to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup from the dishwasher. On her way up back to her room her mom came in. She ran up the rest of the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Oh crap my moms home," she told Chris. Hurry up drink some of this." She scooped up a small glass of the potion they had made.  
  
"Yuck!! It taste like my aunt Phoebes cooking," Chris exclaimed when he drank the potion.  
  
"Ah, suck it up. Come on you have to leave before my mom finds out." Bianca walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
"You know I could just or--," he was interrupted by Bianca's little sister knocking at her door.  
  
"Bianca, is someone in your room?" she asked.  
  
"Go!!!" Bianca said as she pushed Chris out the window. Kiarra walked into her room. "You know moms putting the dishes away down stairs." They both turned around and ran down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile Lynn (Bianca's mom) was down stairs admiring the beautiful tree that was next to the window and the shrubs that lined the house. "Mom!!" Bianca yelled. Lynn turned around to face her daughter. Then outside in front of the window Bianca saw Chris fall right into the shrubs.  
  
"Yea, hunny?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Um...nothing," she said and walked back up stairs.  
  
At The Manor It had been about an hour since Chris had left. Paige and Sophie had just left to go home. Wyatt was at the mall with his friends. Only Piper and Phoebe were at the manor.  
  
"Don't you think you were being a little hard on Chris? He really didn't do anything wrong," Phoebe said after everyone had left.  
  
"Yea, I suppose I should go apologize to him for being so harsh." Piper headed up stairs towards Chris's room.  
  
"Chris?" Piper knocked on his door. "Chris, I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you. Chris, come on, open this door. Chris!!" She opened the door only to find his room empty. "Chris!!" She called. Piper ran to the next closest room. There was no sign of Chris. She checked every room and closet up stairs including the Attic. She couldn't find him.  
  
"Phoebe, I can't find him," Piper said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's gone, he wasn't in his room or any where up stairs. He couldn't have came down here because we've been here the whole time," she said so fast that Phoebe could hardly tell what she said.  
  
"Uh...lets just stay calm. Call--."  
  
"Leo!!!!" Piper screamed. Leo orbed down.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the worried faces on Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Its Chris, he's gone." A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad so many people liked it.

* * *

Hope every one likes that chapter. I'll try to update very soon. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day. Shelle 


	3. Illusions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed ones, characters from charmed or anything.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Been very busy! I will try to update next chapter soon

* * *

At the manor Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige, Glenn and Sophie were all in the living room. Jason walked in.  
  
"I came as soon as I could get out of work." He walked over to phoebe and put his arm around her. Darryl walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"I just spoke to the captain, he's got patrols out looking for him. Do you think it has to do with something super-natural?"  
  
"I checked his room for any thing a demon could have left behind. A piece of flesh, a scorch mark, even some kind of a scent. Nothing, I couldn't find a thing." Paige said.  
  
"Can you sense him?" Piper asked Leo. After a pause he said, "No, it's not working."  
  
"Is, is he-" Piper said but got interrupted by Leo.  
  
"No it's more like he doesn't want to be sensed. Like an anti sensing potion or spell."  
  
"Can he do that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," replied Piper  
  
"Well if we can't sense him lets try scrying for him," Paige said. "To the attic." Every one grabbed on to each other and orbed upstairs. Daryl was left down stairs.  
  
"Oh..Just great," he said and left the manor to go back to the station.  
  
Chris was sitting in an ally way rubbing his arm. He had hurt it when he fell out of the window at Bianca's house. He would have just orbed but he's not that good in mid-air. He was sitting on a turned over side ways trashcan thinking about where he would go from here. He knew that sooner or later his family would find them. He was also wondering how he could get revenge on Wyatt.  
  
"I can help you get what you want." A voice said startling Chris causing him to fall backwards off the trashcan.  
  
A man walked over to Chris and helped him up. Chris started to back away from the man. But he walked closer to Chris. Using his telekinesis, Chris moved a cardboard box in between them. The man stopped walking forwards.  
  
"Dude, its ok. I'm just like you and I want to help," the man said.  
  
The guy looked like he was somewhere in his late twenties. He was wearing a light blue-stripped shirt and kakkie pants. He was wearing a San Francesco Giant's hat.  
  
"What do I want?" asked Chris  
  
"Revenge, against your brother. You want to teach him a lesson," the guy replied.  
  
"How do you no that?"  
  
"I'm one of you Chris, I'm a witch."  
  
"How do I know that you not a demon or something?"  
  
"Trust me. You're wightlighter right? So wouldn't you be able to sense if I were evil?  
  
"Ummm..i guess so." Chris didn't sense any evil even though he wasn't that good at sensing believed the guy.  
  
"How can you help me?"  
  
"Illusions," the guy replied. He smiled at him self. It hadn't been as hard as he though it would be to get Chris on his side. Now I just got to follow out with the plan.  
  
"Illusions?" Chris said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yea it's one of your powers. Your not really supposed to find out about it for another couple of years. You can create illusions. Go ahead try it."  
  
"How?" Chris asked really liking this whole illusion thing.  
  
"The first thing that you need to do is direct the illusion at someone so that they are the only people that can see it. Then close your eyes and concentrate on something really hard."  
  
Chris closed his eyes and put his head down. He thought as hard as he could till his head hurt.  
  
"Its not working," he said frustrated.  
  
"Really concentrate. Feel the thing that you want to make or change"  
  
Chris tried again. After a few seconds of concentrating really hard a stone in front of him turned orange.  
  
"Did you mean to do that," the guy asked surprised.  
  
"No, I was trying to make a butterfly. How come it just changed colors?"  
  
"You know, it's a new power and it will take time to grow. Just practice and soon you will be able to illusion things." Both of them were quiet for a minute.  
  
"Someone's coming, for you," The guy stated. He got up and walked into one of the buildings. Leo orbed into the ally. The guy shimmered out of the building and into the underworld. He was in a room that looked like a cave. There was a pot in the room on a table that a woman was at. She jumped back when he shimmered in.  
  
"Zackin! I didn't expect you to come back so soon. So did it work?" a lady said in a high screechy voice. She was wearing a black dress a little bit above knee length with a blood red cloak over it. Her legs had symbols and markings all over them. Her hair was white with red streaks. And her eyes glared orange.  
  
"Just as planned. He accepted it with no suspicion," Zander said. He snapped his fingers and changed in to black cloths.  
  
"Good." The lady threw some ingredients into a pot. "So my potion worked?"  
  
"Of course, have any of your potions ever failed? He couldn't sense a thing."  
  
"Are you sure our plan is going to work, what if it back fires or one of the charmed ones find out?"  
  
"Jenea, don't worry. We've gone over the plan again and again. We've got the upper hand this time, and were not going to fail."

* * *

Hope you liked it!! Please review!  
  
shelle 


	4. Chris and Colors

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!!! Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chris was now home at the manor. It had been about a week since Leo had come and brought him home. Piper had said she was sorry but Chris didn't really care.

It was morning and Chris was eating breakfast before school. Wyatt came down stairs and took a glass out of the cupboard. The glass was green. Chris looked at the glass and turned it to blue. Wyatt stopped what he was doing and looked at the glass. He looked around the room and turned to Chris "what color is that glass?" he asked

"Green," Chris replied and laughed to himself.

Wyatt looked back at the glass, it was now green again. 'Ok your not going crazy,' he told himself then went upstairs to go get his books.

After he left Chris burst out laughing.

Later that week Chris was walking home with his friends Craig and Bianca. They walked by an ally and Chris spotted the guy that told him about his power. He wanted to go talk to him but he had to get Craig to go away.

As if on signal Craig asked "hey, do you guys want to go to the skate park?"

"Is skating all you think about?" Bianca asked not really fond of skating.

"Uh, sure. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I have to go get my board," Chris said.

"Ok, see you then." Craig headed off down the street.

As soon as he was out of view Chris turned around and started running towards the ally where he had seen Zackin.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bianca asked running after him.

Chris walked up to the guy. "Hi!"

"Uh...hi," Zackin said a litlle surprised.

"I've been practisin but I still can't illusion things."

The guy looked at Bianca.

"Oh, don't worry she knows all about magic," Chris told the guy.

Zackin looked at her again. 'she's a phoenix,' he thought. 'what is he doing hanging around with a phoenix.

"So why can't I illusion things?" Chris asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Be patient, it will come when it's time," he told him.

"Fine," Chris replied. "Will it come soon?"

"Yes, soon." He told him.

"Cool, thanks. Come on let's go to the skate park," he said to Bianca walking away as Zackin walked down the ally then shimmered out.

"No!" she groaned. She looked back down the ally to see the guy Chris was talking to. She thought she saw him shimmer but she wasn't sure what she saw.

"Was that the guy you meet when you ran away?" she asked.

"Yep, he told me about this power."

"Is he a demon?"

"No!" he said offended that she would think that he would listen to a demon.

"Geeze, don't get all offensive. I was just making sure."

"Well, I don't think he's a demon."

"You mean you don't know! Chris he could be dangerous."

"I couldn't sense any evil from him but I'm not that great at sensing. I can sense family members and stuff like that." Bianca had a worried look on her face so he said reassuringly "don't worry, I would know if he was evil, and he's not. He is trying to help me. What kind of demon would want to help a witch?"

"Ok, fine but I think you should check your book of shadows just in case," she told him.

"I would if I could but I can't. I'm not allowed to look at it with out my moms or my aunts permission and they would want to know what I was looking for and I don't think that they want me to get a power early."

"Ok, but I still don't think you should be trusting this guy."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Zackin shimmered into the under world. Jenea was standing at her pot making potions and stuff.

"So did you follow the boy around," she asked him not looking up from her ingredients she looking at. She threw a white slimy thing in the pot and it went poof!!

"Yes I did, though he saw me and asked when he could illusion things. Whom are you making that potion for?"

"This one is for Barbas. The kid saw you? You were just supposed to follow him without being seen."

"I wonder what he wants it for," he said eying the potion. White smoke was coming out of the top.

"That's none of our business. The kid wants to illusion things?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you make a potions or spell so that he can?"

"I can, but it would be something that he has to drink. The potion is very strong," she told him.

"That's ok. He'll do it; I can tell he wants it bad."

"Ok, I will start on it now."

* * *

i hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. :)

5th chapter coming soon!!

-shelle


End file.
